1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to lighting circuitry, and more particularly, to lighting circuitry for stabilizing operation of a high efficiency lighting element activated by an automated switching apparatus, such as a light switch motion detector.
2. Description of Related Art
Higher efficiency lighting elements, such as Cold Cathode Fluorescent Lamp (CCFL), are becoming extremely popular due to the current “Green” movement. Current government mandates are requiring incandescent bulbs to be phased out of production in favor high efficiency fluorescent light bulbs, such as CCFLs and Light Emitting Diodes (LEDs). Within the next few years incandescent light bulbs are not expected to be available in the marketplace of the United States.
While fluorescent light bulbs provide higher power efficiency and longer life expectancy, fluorescent light bulbs had several negative factors. For instance, it has been discovered that fluorescent light bulbs do not function properly when connected to commonly powered electronic switching devices such as motion detectors, electronic timers, and other devices requiring a low current to pass through the lighting element to provide power to the electronic switching device while the lighting element is in the “off” state. This is typically required due to the wiring limitations of residential homes and other building structures, wherein a small current is required to pass through the lighting element in order to provide current to the electronic switching device.
While the phenomena of current leakage in the off state has existed for quite some time, it has not typically been a problem with incandescent light bulbs. The filament used in incandescent light bulbs allows small currents to pass through the incandescent light bulbs without lighting the bulb because the small current does not experience enough resistance to cause the filament to heat up and glow or light.
High efficiency lighting element, however, such as CCFLs and Light Emitting Diodes (LEDs) are very sensitive to low currents, thus causing LEDs to emit a soft glow and CCFLs to flicker when a low current passes through theses lighting elements. Low currents cause the ballasts in CCFLs to false start which results in the lamp flickering on and off. The false start of the ballast discharges capacitors in CCFL ballast, and since there is not a significant line voltage present in the off state, the CCFL will flicker on and off. This flickering can become quite bothersome and annoying to individuals in the area. Furthermore, the flickering is damaging to the overall life of the CCFL.
Accordingly, there exists a need to provide a convenient and easily installed apparatus by consumers that can eliminate the flicker and glow from high efficiency lighting elements using commonly power electronic switching devices.